huniepopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola
Physical description HuniePop Lola has a slender build with rather large breasts. She has dark gray eyes and medium brown, curly hair that merely extends to her neck. In her default outfit, she wears a pale blue flight attendant uniform that completely covers her hips. She wears a white scarf, shin length heeled white boots, fencenet stockings that cover some part of her thighs, and gloves that extend no longer than her palms. HunieCam In HC Lola's look is a direct copy of her default look in huniepop, save for the difference in artistic style used in the game. HuniePop 2 In HuniePop 2, While her overall appearance remains relativley the same, Lola apears to have a much more buxom and curvy build than her original HuniePop rendition. She wears what appears to be her same flight attendant uniform but with the top half of the dress cut to a crop top and the bottom half to a miniskirt. She has also forgone the white halfgloves from her original look and accessorized with a pair of large gold hoop earrings. HunieDev has confirmed in a tweet that Lola made these "slight modifications" to her uniform. Personality "Being a flight attendant, Lola tends not to be in one place for too long. She’s a confident and independent woman with entrepreneurial ambitions. Though she has goals that she is working toward, she’s quite happy with her life and has an aura of contentedness around her. She's generally very nice and loves to laugh; but has a bitchy side when angered. Lola aspires to be a great Tennis player and can often be found practicing at the courts near the Park." '- Game Description' “Lola is a flight attendant who is sick of dealing with annoying passengers and is thinking it just might be time for a career change.” '- HunieCam Studio Bio' "Baby Girl's been hard at work for the last couple of years launching her very own apparel company. She still occasionally works part-time for the airline because it helps her meet with clients and customers from all around the world. This is one independent lady who don't need no man, but uh, she doesn't seem to mind one every now and again." - 'Kyu via Hunie Direct - Aug 2018 video' Relations Nikki Lola and Nikki are seen in the cafe, and are not on good terms because Nikki would not serve Lola her cappuccino. Jessie Lola and Jessie are best friends, or potentially lovers, as seen how they playfully talk at the Bar when you meet Jessie. HunieCam Statistics Initial Style Level: 3 Initial Talent Level: 3 Initial Pay Rate: $16/hr Fetishes: Ebony, Fit Smokes: Never Drinks: Sometimes Trivia * HuniePotDev has stated on his Twitter that "Lola was both the most challenging character to write and the most difficult to find a voice actress for." * HuniePotDev has stated on his Twitter Lola's name was chosen because "I just really like the name Lola" *Her altnernate outfit in HuniePop 2 resembles Renee from HunieCam Studio. Whether or not they are canonically related is not confirmed, though this is likely just a reference to HunieCam players. Category:Characters Category:Huniepop Category:HunieCam Studio Category:Ebony Category:Fit